La caja
by monocroma
Summary: Doce días después de su muerte, no solo la ausencia de Ayano marca un nuevo rumbo en la vida de Shintaro. Aún hay otra sonrisa que el hikikomori nunca será capaz de borrar de sus recuerdos. Esta es la historia de cómo un chico siempre risueño logró hacerse un pequeño hueco en un corazón de piedra. Colección de drabbles ShinHaru.
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Ni kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos obra de nuestro queridísimo amigo Jin. Así también la imágen de la portada no es mía, pertenece a tumblr, a una chica llamada kuro-doodles. _Yo no sé dibujar ;-;._

* * *

Shintaro miró el calendario. Ventisiete de agosto. Suspiró pesadamente. Había contado ya doce días. Doce días desde la muerte de Ayano, doce días en los que apenas había salido de casa, doce días en los que la única compañía con la que contaba era con la de un ente cibernético de larga cabellera azul y una voz demasiado chillona. En menos de dos semanas, el Kisaragi había hecho más amigos en la red de los que había hecho en toda su vida, había cabreado a su madre más de lo que recordaba haber hecho nunca y había salido de su habitación menos de lo que se consideraría sano. Era gracioso, en cierto modo, o al menos eso le parecía.

Giró su silla de escritorio. Estaba jugando a un rpg online bastante conocido y su equipo iba perdiendo. Ene brincaba en la pantalla de un lado a otro, y le distraía notoriamente gritándole consejos estúpidos y poco útiles _'Haz click a la derecha, ¡a la derecha!' ,'¡Vamos! usa el ataque especial'_, '_¡MASTER!' _No le hacía ninguna gracia, a decir verdad, así que tomó la iniciativa y, despidiéndose de aquella extraña presencia con la mano, apagó el ordenador. Se echó para atrás en la silla y por un momento miró el mundo del revés. Vió sus pósters de béisbol junto con algunos de distintas series anime colgados encima de su cama, con sus sonrisas estúpidas dadas la vuelta... y bajo estos, sobre su lecho, una enorme caja de cartón que llevaba ahí varios días.

En aquella caja se encontraban un gran montón de cosas que aquel chico, Haruka, había dejado para él. Aunque nunca lo quiso admitir, el pelinegro siempre se había sentido bastante unido al joven Kokonose y su pérdida fue otro golpe difícil de asimilar. Al parecer, había muerto el mismo día que Ayano, de un ataque al corazón. Shintaro se frotó sus enormes ojeras. Aún no había encontrado el valor para desentrañar el qué podría encontrarse en el interior de aquellas cuatro paredes de cartón.

Debía admitir que se sentía algo culpable. Había estado tan pendiente de Ayano en sus últimos días de vida que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir a ver a Haruka al hospital. Dió por hecho que sería algo pasajero, que no tendría demasiada importancia y simplemente lo dejó pasar. El Kisaragi se acordaba con claridad del rostro de Haruka -de su gran sonrisa un tanto estúpida, del enorme lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, de sus aún más grandes orbes castañas que parecían hechas de obsidiana fundida, y de su cabello azabache, siempre alborotado-. Pensar en que nunca más volvería a verle sonreir le revolvía el estómago al punto de provocarle náuseas.

Quizá por ello, aún tardó unos cuantos minutos más en despegar el culo del asiento. Once minutos concretamente. Once días, seis horas y trentaiséis minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que le tomó a Shintaro reunir el valor para abrir una mísera caja de cartón. _Y nada más hacerlo supo que había sido un gran error._

* * *

Cortito, ¿verdad? Bueno, como ya dije será una colección de drabbles, así que no os esperéis mucho más de 1000 palabras por capítulo. -Sí, soy vaga-.

Cada capítulo hablará de un objeto que Haruka le dejó a Shintaro, contando una anécdota acerca de este.

Pequeños momentos cotidianos de Haruka y Shintaro que espero os hagan felices por un par de minutos~

_¿Fav/Follow/Review?_


	2. Un camión de juguete

En medio del pequeño patio de una guardería de barrio, dos melenas azabache se alzaban entre el polvo y la arena. El viento soplaba fuerte y levantaba diminutos trocitos de grava que les hacían muy difícil el ver a más de un palmo de si mismos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban del suelo. De pronto, uno de ellos, que se encontraba jugando con un camión de un tono rojo bermellón se echó a llorar. No parecía tener razón de peso para ello, pero aún así, lo hizo. Su llanto se alzó en una disonancia de gritos y sollozos bastante desagradables. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba el menor de ambos, que, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas, en un intento desesperado por dejar de oír toda aquella infantilería, pensó que debía hacer algo para remediarlo. Se acercó al mayor y le tomó del brazo, arrastrándole en apenas un par de segundos al interior de una de las casitas de plástico.

-¿A qué vino eso?- su tono demostraba molestia. No le agradaban para nada los lloricas, nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían. Era un hecho.

-T-tengo tierra en mis ojos- se quejó el contrario, aún gimoteando con tanta insistencia que parecía que le hubiesen arrancado un brazo. Su compañero suspiró. No sabía que decir, nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, y tan rápido como habían venido, los suaves lloriqueos cesaron, provocando un silencio incómodo.

-Yo soy Haruka- dijo el de menor altura, aún con los ojos rojos debido a la arena y las lágrimas señalándose a si mismo con el dedo índice, en actitud orgullosa, como si no existiera nada mejor que poseer un nombre de mujer.

-Yo soy Kisaragi, Kisaragi Shintaro- añadió el contrario, como si nada, con la espalda apoyada en una de las endebles paredes de aquel intento de casa. Aquel tal Shintaro parecía algo más serio, cómo si el mundo de los niños fuera algo que no fuese del todo con él. Tenía un porte maduro que le hacía parecer un par de años mayor de lo que realmente era.

-Kisaragi-kun es muy amable~- enfatizó Haruka, queriendo agradecerle de algún modo lo que acababa de hacer por él.

-¿Uhm? No, no fue para tanto- replicó Shintaro, quitándole importancia a sus acciones. Haruka se acordó por un momento de los programas para niños que solía ver en la televisión y pensó que aquel pequeño Kisaragi, allí de pie, manchado de barro y en actitud altiva, parecía una especie de héroe.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó de repente, con una naturalidad que daba casi hasta miedo. El más alto de los dos dio un respingo. Realmente no se esperaba que su compañero fuese tan... directo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y-y eso tan de repente?- exclamó, materializando sus pensamientos en forma de un torbellino de palabras atropelladas. Un suave sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Nunca le habían hecho una pregunta de tal índole y decir que le sorprendió sería quedarse corto. No, aquel pequeño niño de cautelosas palabras e imponente presencia no era muy amigo de aquello conocido como 'socializar'.

-No sé, todo el mundo lo hace. Y me caes bien, eres muy agradable, Kisaragi-kun- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Haruka, que continuó jugando, aún dentro de la casita, con aquel camión casi tan carmesí como las mejillas de Shintaro. Hubo un segundo silencio, aún más largo que el primero. Al pequeño Kokonose no pareció importarle demasiado, seguía llevando el camión de acá para allá, imitando los sonidos propios de los furgones.

-Pero, ¿los chicos podemos hacer eso?- preguntó finalmente Shintaro. Sabía que los chicos podían salir con las chicas -lo sabía porque muchos de sus compañeros de clase ya decían 'estar juntos', y porque sus padres mismos lo estaban-, pero no estaba muy seguro de si era del todo correcto que dos niños estuviesen saliendo.

-No lo sé. Sí- Haruka alzó la vista para mirar a su nuevo amigo y se encogió de hombros. Él no le veía ningún inconveniente, y además, Shintaro le caía bastante bien.

-...Bueno, vale, pero yo seré el chico, y tú serás la chica, ¿si?- cedió el Kisaragi finalmente, pensando que aquella era la mejor solución. Al fin y al cabo, Haruka no terminaba de caerle mal del todo.

-Vale~- extrayendo un pequeño rotulador negro de su bolsillo izquierdo, Haruka escribió su nombre con letra desigual sobre la resbaladiza superficie del camión. Shintaro le miraba, expectante- ¿Cómo se escribe Shintaro?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, aún con el rotulador en la mano.

-Con los kanjis para _'tramo' _e _'hijo'- _aclaró este, y al ver que su amigo continuaba con la duda, tomó su mano y lo anotó por él- ¿Ves? Así- el Kisaragi se percató de estaba tomando de la mano a Haruka y el calor ascendió por su rostro. Su compañero soltó una suave carcajada.

-Kisaragi-kun se ve muy lindo cuando se sonroja~- se burló sin malicia, posando ambas manos sobre el rostro de Shintaro, jalándole de las mejillas.

Y en aquel momento, Shintaro sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.


	3. Un dibujo

Una estampida de batas de todos los colores existentes y por existir hizo acto de presencia en aquella aula de jardín de infancia. Decir que apenas daba cabida para todos y cada una de las criaturas que allí se encontraban sería quedarse corto. Más de treinta niños en menos de veinte metros cuadrados, una auténtica locura. Y entre todo aquel remolino de desorden infantil, sentado en una enorme mesa redonda de no más de dos pies de altura, Shintaro.

Estaba enfundado en un babi de un tono de azul muy potente, y en sus ojos se podía leer un notable desagrado. Había llegado el primero, y se había sentado en la mesa del fondo del todo, a solas. No era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo, nadie quería juntarse con aquel chiquillo de extrañas maneras y engorrosas palabras.

Y así pasaron los cinco primeros minutos de '_clase'_ -si es que así se podía llamar el garabatear unas cuantas cuentas de matemáticas en hoja de papel reciclado-. Entonces, en medio de todo aquel murmullo de niños corriendo y saltando por ahí, alguien abrió la puerta. Un niño bastante bajito, con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo fue empujado hacia el interior de la clase. Aquel chiquillo miró varias veces hacia los lados, sonrió dulcemente a la profesora de turno, tomó una de las batas verdes y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el sitio que había libre justo al lado de Shintaro.

-Buenos días Kisaragi-kun~- canturreó, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Shintaro suspiró pesaroso, apartándose el pelo de la frente a causa del soplo.

-Buenos días, Haruka- se limitó a decir aquello en un tono seco y volvió a sumergirse en sus multiplicaciones, que poco tenían de apropiadas para un niño de cinco años.

Al parecer, Haruka no comentó nada durante un rato, cosa que sorprendió bastante al Kisaragi. En lugar de eso se limitó a posar su bandolera con forma de triceratops sobre la mesa y sacar de ella unas cuantas pinturas y una hoja de papel. A Shintaro, que le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, le sorprendió que trajera su propio material de casa, pero lo pasó por alto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Haruka comenzó a dibujar, tarareando bajito lo que parecía ser la canción del inicio del Sargento Keroro. Esbozó con trazo seguro dos muñequitos de palo, sonrientes, dados de la mano sobre un prado de un tono esmeralda brillante y un cielo azul, muy azul. La luz que entraba por la ventana, justo a sus espaldas, hacía parecer los colores aún más brillantes de lo que ya eran. Shintaro continuó con lo suyo, no parecía que su compañero andase haciendo nada interesante.

Haruka tomó un rotulador negro y comenzó a escribir, lento pero seguro: _'Shintaro es el mejor novio del mundo'. _El Kisaragi parpadeó, perplejo. Pretendía decirle algo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Haruka ya se había levantado del asiento y se dirigía implacable hacia la profesora, que se encontraba sentada varios metros más allá, contándoles un cuento a un grupo de chiquillos atentos.

El rostro de Shintaro se congestionó en una mueca de preocupación _'Oh no. Nononono'. _Pareció querer repetirse a si mismo, en una oración constante, mientras se levantaba de su asiento a una velocidad admirable y se dirigía, corriendo torpemente, hacia donde estaba Haruka.

La cosa no acabó demasiado bien. Shintaro terminó por tropezar sobre su pie izquierdo, arrollando al Kokonose a su paso y quedando ambos despatarrados sobre el suelo de madera. El dibujo se escapó de las manos de Haruka y voló varios metros más allá, aterrizando justo en las manos de una cría rubia que les miraba atónita. Shintaro se levantó, sacudiendose el babi -Puedo explic...- quiso intervenir. Demasiado tarde. El dibujo ya iba saltando de mano en mano, recorriendo todo el aula.

Haruka se levantó también. Tenía una herida en la barbilla y sangraba un poco. Nada grave. Miró a todos lados, algo preocupado. Terminó por clavar los ojos en Shintaro - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - hizo un puchero, inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño, juntando las cejas en actitud infantil. No estaba enfadado, tan solo un poco molesto.

-Puedo explicarlo, puedo explicarlo- parecía como si Shintaro no supiera decir nada más. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no pensaba derramar una lágrima. Al fin y al cabo, odiaba a los lloricas.

El rumor se extendió como la pólvora. Shintaro y Haruka estaban juntos. _Shintaro estaba saliendo con un niño. _Dicho tal y como lo hacían ellos, sonaba hasta despectivo. Aquel fue el chisme de la semana, no había forma de que dejaran en paz a aquel crío que, hasta entonces, había conseguido su preciada soledad. Incluso algunos padres se quejaron de ello ya que según decían, _'No era una buena influencia'._

Fue ese el momento en el que, de un modo u otro, Shintaro le hizo prometer a Haruka que mantendría su extraña relación en secreto.

* * *

Como veis actualizo esta cosa rápido(?

_Total, no me lleva más de una hora escribir un capítulo, lol._

Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y escribieron sus reviews, favoritearon, etc. Ya os cotilleé un ratito3

Pensaba ordenar esto por orden cronológico, pero creo que voy a pasar y en el siguiente capi haré un _'pequeño' _salto en el tiempo.

Sin más que aclarar -no quiero que la nota de autor sea más larga que el fanfict-. Huiré a hacer otras cosas :D


	4. Una flor de loto seca

-Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda...- en una pequeña canoa de madera, Shintaro vociferaba órdenes simples a su compañero de turno, un tal Haruka Kokonose, que lo miraba con una mezcla de cansancio y desgana desde la parte trasera de la embarcación.

Habían pasado ya algo más de seis años desde aquel incidente del jardín de infancia, por lo que ya nadie recordaba nada de aquel par de niños que algún día dijeron estar juntos. Haruka y Shintaro habían continuado siendo amigos, eso era algo innegable, pero su relación se había mantenido en una especie de rigurosa clandestinidad. Tal y como había pedido Shintaro, su nuevo amigo debía ser eso, _nuevo_, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. ¿Y esto que quiere decir? Que cada vez que ambos dos se encontraban cerca de alguna congregación de personas, debían fingir, hacer como si no se conocieran. Haruka ya había olvidado cuántas veces había repetido aquella frase: _'Hola, soy Haruka Kokonose, ¿y tú?'. _Aún así, aquel inocente niño no era lo que se dice muy buen actor, y muchas veces acababa por arruinar los planes de Shintaro de algún modo completamente inesperado.

-_Shinshin~ _¿No podríamos descansar un ratito? Llevamos ya más de dos horas remando, estoy agotado- dijo el ya nombrado, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Le dolían los brazos y no pensaba que pudiese aguantar mucho más aquel ritmo.

Se econtraban sobre un río estrecho y poco profundo, en medio de la insondable espesura de un pequeño bosque japonés, arropados por los cerezos, aún en flor, que se cernían sobre sus cabezas y dejaban caer, confiados, sus pétalos a las limpias aguas. Era por la tarde, poco antes de la caída del sol. Hacía calor, y la humedad acentuaba aquel hecho, provocando un ambiente prácticamente insoportable.

-No.-negó su compañero en tono seco- Por Dios, Haruka, vamos los últimos- se podría decir que, a sus doce años de edad, Shintaro tenía muy mal perder. Le sentaba mal prácticamente todo, desde tardar más en comer que su hermana pequeña, hasta el hecho de que ahora Haruka fuese ligeramente más alto que él. Por desgracia para ambos, a ninguno se le daban demasiado bien los deportes, por lo que era inevitable que acabasen a la cola de aquella carrera de canoas.

Shintaro continuó con lo suyo, imperando un par de órdenes que su compañero escuchaba a medias y remando con vigor, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por su parte, Haruka comenzaba a distraerse. Desviaba la mirada hacia la orilla que tenían a su lado y recogía de tanto en tanto alguna que otra flor que se quedaba atrapada en su remo. Al cabo de un rato, dejó este posado sobre la canoa, con infinita cautela, procurando que el Kisaragi no se percatase de ello, y comenzó a estirarse un poco, guardando algunos brotes sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Reía por lo bajo, estirándose cada vez más, queriendo llegar cada vez un poco más lejos en aquellas misteriosas aguas.

-Haruka, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- Shintaro acabó por percatarse -era de esperar, al fin y al cabo, estaban en el mismo bote y su amigo no dejaba de moverse de acá para allá, provocando un vaivén constante-. Se hizo el silencio. Shintaro dejó de remar y la barca disminuyó la velocidad, poco a poco, hasta finalmente pararse. Estaba enfadado.

Haruka dejó de moverse, en lugar de eso se quedó quieto, como una estatua -¿Yo? N-nada- de nuevo, el Kokonose se lucía en el arte del engaño. Sarcásticamente hablando, claro. Le temblaba la voz y no sabía muy bien a donde mirar. No le gustaba que se enfadasen con él, y tampoco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que lo hicieran, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente se quedo muy, pero que muy quieto. Hasta cierto punto, claro. Apartó la mirada de la espalda de su amigo y la dirigió a su izquierda, de nuevo al arroyo. Y entonces, a una distancia de algo más de un metro, vió una flor de loto, más bella que cualquiera que hubiese visto anteriormente en aquella travesía. Se sintió tentado. Nunca había estado ante la presencia de nada tan bello, realmente quería, _necesitaba_, alcanzar aquella flor.

Quizá por eso, al cabo de un par de segundos de vacilación, se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, tratando de alcanzar aquel tallo. El bote se inclinó en exceso hacia la izquierda, en un pequeño aviso Y justo en aquel instante, estando a unos milímetros de rozarlo con la yema de los dedos, Shintaro se giró bruscamente. Y volcaron.

La canoa no pudo aguantar tanto movimiento y dio la vuelta con violencia, atrapando bajo sí a ambos chicos, que tras nadar un poco, no tardaron en salir a flote, varios metros más allá. Alguna que otra carpa dorada huyó al notar aquel estruendo. La altura del agua era suficiente para cubrirles, pero solo eso, probablemente si Haruka se hubiese estirado un poco y se hubiese puesto de puntillas habría tocado el fondo.

-¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?!- si Shintaro antes estaba enfadado, ahora lo estaba aún más. No consentiría aquella falta de respeto bajo ningún concepto. Y además, ¡apenas sabía nadar!, tan solo conseguía patalear torpemente, en busca de algún modo de mantenerse a flote, mientras continuaba reprochándole a su amigo el haber sido tan descuidado.

Haruka, que no sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer, levantó algo de fango y salpicó a Shintaro en el rostro. Este, que aún continuaba con su estúpido parloteo, tragó agua, y Kokonose no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Kisaragi estaba rojo, rojo de ira, de vergüenza y de indignación. Y lo peor de todo era que aún no se las ingenió de ninguna de las maneras para mantener la cabeza del todo fuera del fango. Pataleaba de forma un tanto tosca y agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro. Paradójicamente hablando, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

Quizá por ello, buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse. Y lo encontró. Tocó tela, y debajo, algo blandito, mullido y en cierto modo, agradable. Suspiró durante un instante de liberación. No estaba muy seguro de qué era aquel misterioso _'algo'_, pero poco le importaba. Estaba a salvo, por fin.

Se dispuso entonces a continuar con su reprimenda, cuando de repente advirtió algo en el rostro de Haruka. Iluminado bajo la suave luz anaranjada del crepúsculo, este se había puesto ligeramente más rojode lo que debía estar. De hecho, estaba increíblemente rojo, de un tono bermellón intenso. Miraba fijamente a Shintaro, con el rostro congestionado en una torpe mueca avergonzada, como buscando algún tipo de explicación. Y enonces, el Kisaragi se dio cuenta. Aquel extraño salvavidas al que se había aferrado tan firmemente no era otro que el trasero de Haruka.

Si Haruka estaba rojo, ahora Shintaro lo estaba el triple. Soltó a su compañero y se las ingenió para retroceder un par de metros- N-no es lo que parece, verás y-yo...- su frase fue interrumpida por un sonido extraño, ajeno. Era el eco propio de las risas, proveniente de la espesura, aún algo lejano. Alguien se acercaba.

-¡Chicos! Conque aquí estábais. Los monitores nos han dicho que vengamos a por vosotros, es hora de ir a cenar.- un par de niños de su edad se dejaron ver en la orilla opuesta de aquel arroyo, reclamando su presencia. Al parecer no había visto nada.

Haruka y Shintaro salieron del agua, empapados, y sacaron de allí la canoa para dirigirse a la hoguera, en torno a la cual estaban reunidos el resto de los chiquillos. Se miraron, sin decir nada. Con un solo gesto, ambos supieron, que aquel inocente roce era otro secreto más que difícilmente sería olvidado.

* * *

Woah. Este me quedó algo más largo. No sé si se podría considerar un drabble, ya pasa en algo las mil palabras.

Como sea, cada vez me extiendo más, eso es bueno, creo(?.

Asgsdhsjd. Realmente disfruté escribiendo esto, así que espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyéndolo igual o más que yo.

Lo siento si hay algún error o algo así, es que tengo algo de prisa y solo me dio tiempo a revisarlo una vez, lol.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicos, y un abrazo de oso muy muy fuerte a todos, grr c:


	5. Un par de horquillas

Aquella noche, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. La luna era nueva, por lo que allí, en algún lugar perdido en medio de un extenso paraje natural, las estrellas se permitían el lujo de brillar como nunca en lo alto de la cúpula celeste. La temperatura descendió un par de grados con la caída del sol, pero aún así el bochorno resultaba absolutamente insoportable. Los grillos hacían chirriar sus patas, cantando alegremente.

El suave crepitar del fuego se juntaba con los sonidos propios de la conversación de algo más de veinte chiquillos que parloteaban, animados. Todos participaban de aquel ambiente cercano, casi familiar, contando historias, bromas y chismes, como si en vez de acabarse de conocer hacía menos de dos días, fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Incluso Haruka charlaba con un par de niñas sobre algún tema sin demasiada importancia.

Shintaro le miraba de reojo mientras mascaba una nube tal vez demasiado chamuscada, sentado en el tronco de un árbol que se había dispuesto como una especie de asiento improvisado. Tampoco le llamaba demasiado el participar de alguna de aquellas conversaciones triviales. Como siempre, prefería la soledad. Bueno, a decir verdad, no le habría importado demasiado mantener una pequeña charla con Haruka, pero después de lo ocurrido hacía apenas una hora, dudaba mucho poder volver a mirarle a la cara, al menos durante un rato. Durante unos instantes se mantuvo quieto, muy quieto, pensando en sus cosas y prestándole más bien poca -si no era ninguna- atención al mundo real. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de curiosidad y pegó la oreja a aquella conversación que el Kokonose mantenía con un par de féminas.

-¿En serio? Pues a mi me parece súper borde- una de ellas, con la melena castaña recogida en un par de coletas, pareció quejarse de algo -o más bien de alguien-, en un tono un tanto repelente. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

-No sé yo, Chiaki. A mi me parece que precisamente eso es lo que le hace interesante- discrepó su compañera, que llevaba el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con un par de horquillas rosas- Aunque puede que tengas razón en eso. Ayer traté de decirle algo y me respondió horrible. Fue muy molesto- sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto exasperado.

El Kisaragi dio un respingo. ¿Estarían hablando de él? No quería parecer egocéntrico, ni nada por el estilo, pero daba la casualidad de que _justo _el día anterior había ignorado, completa y cruelmente, a aquella niña. Se revolvió en el sitio. No le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención.

-No sé ni como le soportas, Haru, en serio- la misma chica de las coletas suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza, como queriendo denotar una enorme desaprobación.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Al principio puede parecer un poco frío, pero cuando le conoces bien, Shintaro es muy dulce- Haruka hizo una especie de puchero. Al parecer, no le hacía ninguna gracia que se metieran con su amigo.

Shintaro se sorprendió aún más. No había cruzado una sola palabra con Haruka después de lo ocurrido, y realmente esperaba que estuviera enfadado con él, aunque solo fuese un poco. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, defendiéndole de un par de arpías que no parecían tener otra cosa que hacer aparte de meterse con él. Un sentimiento comenzó a nacer en algún lugar escondido del corazón de Shintaro. ¿Qué era ese intruso que osaba colarse de improviso en el alma del muchacho?, ¿orgullo, quizá? no, ese era un viejo conocido, ¿ternura? probablemente tampoco era eso, aunque le costara admitirlo, era algo que ya experimentado estando cerca de Haruka. Probablemente se trataba de una mezcla de ambas cosas, aunque el Kisaragi no sabría muy bien como describirlo. Dios mío, era tan malo con los sentimientos.

Al cabo de una corta discusión, Kokonose se separó de aquellas niñas, algo molesto al parecer, y se sentó en el tronco de cierto árbol, justo al lado de Shintaro.

-Ahh~ Las chicas a veces son un poco molestas, ¿verdad _Shinshin_?- dijo, recogiéndose el flequillo con una horquilla, presa de aquel insufrible calor. Cuando el apático chico despegó la barbilla de la palma de su mano izquierda y miró a su amigo, dos pensamientos cruzaron fugaces su mente _'¿Es que este idiota no es capaz de odiar a nadie?' _y _'No, espera. Eso no es lo extraño. ¿Por qué diablos tiene horquillas de Hello Kitty en el pelo?'._

-¿Uhum? No sé, Haruka. Muchas veces sí- respondió, suspirando. Decidió dejar de lado sus dos dudas anteriores. Al fin y al cabo, conociendo a Haruka, sabia que era capaz de hacer aquello y mucho más. Parecía estar libre de todo sentimiento maligno. Ni tristeza, ni odio, ni rencor, ni arrepentimiento, ni vergüenza, ni siquiera pudor. Ninguna de aquellas cosas cabía en la mente del joven Kokonose. En cierto modo, Shintaro sentía una envidia hacia él que nunca sería capaz de admitir en voz alta.

Haruka sonrió, y por un momento, aquel pequeño proyecto de Shintaro pensó que se veía endemoniadamente adorable con aquellas horquillas.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, _¡Lo siento! _( ；´Д｀)

No pretendía retrasarme tanto, pero este mediodía no estuve en casa y no pude actualizar hasta ahora.

Este capi se vio algo aburrido, ¿verdad?. Bueno, en realidad iba a ir junto con el siguiente, pero se me hizo demasiado largo y decidí partirlo en dos.

No estoy demasiado contenta con como quedó, pero bueno, no siempre se es perfecto.

Prometo drama pronto(?.


	6. Un osito de peluche

Como era de esperar en aquellos días de insufrible calor en los que la humedad es aún más alta que la temperatura, unos enormes nubarrones negros no tardaron en cubrir por completo el cielo, hasta aquel entonces despejado. Ocurrió sobre las dos y media de la madrugada, y al dios Eolo, que al parecer, tenía algo de prisa, no le llevó más de cinco minutos pasar de una suave lluvia, a una auténtica tormenta de verano, con rayos y truenos, todo incluido.

Haruka, se revolvía en su tienda de campaña, preocupado. Parecía estar buscando algo. Todo su equipaje se encontraba desperdigado y bajo aquellas paredes de tela impermeable, no había lugar alguno para el orden. Su pequeña linterna se encontraba encendida, escondida entre un montón de prendas de ropa y objetos más bien poco útiles, emitiendo una luz muy débil, apenas la suficiente como para ver algo a más de dos palmos de si. El temporal hacía aún más difícil la tarea, si cabe, haciendo silbar de una manera horrible toda aquella lona que amenazaba con salir volando en cualquier momento.

Haruka continuó revolviendo durante un rato entre sus cosas con infinita cautela. No quería hacer demasiado ruido, o si no, llamaría la atención de alguno de los monitores, que iría a ver qué diablos ocurría y le haría un par de preguntas incómodas, las cuales no sabría muy bien cómo contestar. Al fin y al cabo, no quería que nadie supiera que no encontraba sus pastillas. Probablemente, si algún adulto llegaba a enterarse, movilizaría a todos los niños, que por aquel entonces ya deberían estar dormidos, y estos se verían obligados a ayudarle. O peor incluso, le mandarían de vuelta a casa, considerando que no era seguro que se quedase por ahí sin tomar su medicación. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de allí.

Pasaron treinta minutos más y no hubo resultado. Las pastillas no estaban allí, a aquellas alturas era algo innegable. Kokonose suspiró pesadamente, y se sentó, cruzando las piernas, en actitud pensativa. Estaba seguro de que las había llevado consigo, cien por cien seguro. Comenzó a pensar en dónde podían haber caído olvidadas, y llegó a la conclusión de que si había un lugar donde podían estar, ese era la mochila de Shintaro. _'El otro día quedamos para hacer las maletas juntos' _razonó _'Así que es posible que se me hallan colado en la suya por accidente'. _Al cabo de unos momentos de leve vacilación, el joven de cabellos azabache recogió como pudo todo aquel desorden, enfundó sus pies en unas zapatillas grises, y tomando su linterna y un pequeño osito de peluche, se adentró en la intensísima tormenta estival.

Y nada más puso un pie en el exterior, supo que había desestimado su fuerza. Literalmente, hundió su pantufla en el barro. La gran fuerza del temporal tiraba de la tierra tan fuertemente que le extrañó que ninguna de las tiendas hubiese salido volando todavía. El viento era tan sumamente potente, que de no tener los pies prácticamente clavados en el suelo, lo más probable es que este hubiera tirado de él hacia atrás. Y la lluvia. No había palabras para describir el vigor con el que aquellas gotas caían del cielo, implacables, aterrizando en cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta aquel entonces seco. Tan intensa era la tormenta, que podría haberse tomado literal aquella frase, _'calado hasta los huesos'._

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de volver a la relativa calma que le proporcionaba su improvisaba vivienda, se obligó a si mismo a no hacerlo. Aquellas pastillas eran realmente importantes, y no eran un asunto que el Kokonose se pudiera tomar tan a la ligera. De mientras hubiera una posibilidad de encontrarlas, debía al menos intentarlo. Por ello, se armó de valor y avanzó, lento pero seguro, hacia la tienda donde se debía encontrar su amigo, tratando de no ser vencido por todo aquel aguacero infernal._  
_

Al cabo de un par de minutos de arduo caminar, Haruka dio por fin con la tienda de campaña en la que se encontraba su amigo. Iba a entrar, estaba _a punto _de hacerlo, cuando algo le detuvo. Agudizó el oído. Unos extraños ruidos provenientes del interior de la tienda se alzaban, no sin cierta timidez, en la oscura noche. A pesar de que resultaban prácticamente imperceptibles debajo del sonido del viento y la lluvia, era completamente innegable que se trataba del eco producido por un llanto desconsolado. _Shintaro estaba llorando_. Era la primera vez que el Kokonose presenciaba algo así.

Haruka se paró en seco frente a la tienda, aunque debió haber provocado algún tipo de sombra, pues los sollozos cesaron de inmediato. Respiró hondo. Ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

-_Shinshin_~ Soy Haruka, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó, tan bajito que dudaba que el Kisaragi hubiese logrado escucharlo. Su voz denotaba cautela y preocupación, sus cejas curvadas en un ángulo triste.

-No.- a pesar de que trató de sonar firme y seguro de si mismo, a Shintaro le falló la voz, siendo poco más que un susurro entrecortado.

Haruka hizo caso omiso. Abrió de par en par la cremallera que sellaba aquella lona e irrumpió en medio de la misma, trayendo consigo todo el frío, el viento y la lluvia. Ni siquiera se preocupó de volver a cerrarla. En lugar de eso se abalanzó sobre Shintaro como si le fuera la vida en ello, y en apenas una milésima de segundo, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, tratando de ofrecerle la protección y el apoyo que necesitaba.

-¡H-Haruka! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? T-te dije que no entraras- de nuevo, sus ganas de llorar superaron su fuerza de voluntad. Si la oración había comenzado en un hilo de voz tembloroso, acabó en una especie de galimatías incomprensible, juntado con los quejidos y lloriqueos que amenazaban con salir de la garganta del Kisaragi.

-Shhshshh. No pasa nada, soy yo- su compañero adoptó un tono suave, calmado, invitándole a que se tranquilizase. Y así lo hizo. Shintaro olvidó por completo que odiaba a los lloricas, olvidó por completo el miedo a que se burlasen de él, olvidó el hecho de que Haruka estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y olvidó la vergüenza terrible que sentía al verse tan expuesto. Durante un par de minutos, lo único que recordó fue el desahogo que le producía tener un hombro sobre el que llorar, y el motivo por el cual lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, hubo momentos en los que estuvo a punto de olvidarse también de lo segundo.

-¿Qué pasó?-se atrevió a preguntar Haruka, algo después de que los sollozos se ahogasen por completo. Sus ojos recuperaron aquel brillo curioso que les caracterizaba.

-Me llamaron- Shintaro se las ingenió para poner un par de palabras juntas de forma que tuviera sentido. Aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse, aún hiperventilaba con vehemencia.

Haruka no quería hurgar más en una herida aún abierta, así que se conformó, muy a duras penas, con una respuesta vaga.

-Mi padre ha muerto- concluyó Shintaro, como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente. Las palabras pesaron como una losa sobre ambos, y a pesar del ambiente fresco que se daba entre aquellas cuatro paredes de tela, todo se volvió extrañamente cargado. Nadie supo que decir.

-Lo siento- musitó Haruka, y a pesar de que él no era de tópicos, pensó que en aquella frase había dicho toda su verdad. Realmente _sentía _la muerte del padre de su amigo, lo sentía casi tanto o más que él.

-No seas tan falso.- Shintaro retomó la misma actitud fría de siempre. No le agradaba para nada que le respondieran con algo tan común como un simple _'Lo siento'._

-¡Es la verdad!- exclamó Haruka, arrugando la nariz, ligeramente ofendido. Su frase terminó con un fuerte y sonoro estornudo.

Otra vez aquel silencio incómodo.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? Traje mi osito- Haruka tomó su peluche, y lo alargó hacia Shintaro, que lo apartó, molesto.

-Ni en sueños. Estás empapado- el Kisaragi negó con la cabeza. No pensaba apretujarse en un saco de dormir con un niño que chorreaba agua por todos lados y un osito aún más húmedo que él.

-Por favoor~- dijo el chico del lunar bajo el ojo derecho, juntando ambas manos en una especie de súplica. Realmente deseaba quedarse junto a Shintaro, y no le parecía para nada correcto irse entonces, cuando le necesitaba tanto.

-Está bien- cedió este al cabo de unos momentos de vacilación. _'Después de todo, no puedo dejarle que salga solo en medio de este temporal'. _se dijo, mintiéndose a si mismo.

-¡Gracias _ShinShin_!- Haruka dio un par de palmaditas, pletórico- Nunca te abandonaré, ¡lo prometo!- y con aquella especie de juramento vago, una enorme sonrisa un tanto estúpida iluminó de nuevo el rostro del Kokonose.

El Shintaro del presente esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

_'Vaya una mentira'._

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro no-drabble de última hora (*ノ・ω・）

Fuuufufufu. Mi inspiración quiso comportarse como una perra en celo hoy y no me quedó tan bien como esperaba.

Aún así, estoy relativamente contenta.

Shintaro me quedó bien uke, kukukuku~

Ahh~ No sé si mañana tendré tiempo para dejar caer algo por aquí o lo haré a última hora, ¡me espera un día muy ajetreado!.

Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y esas cosas lindas que me dejáis en los comentarios. Realmente se aprecian.

¡Hasta mañana! o pasado c;


	7. Una vieja Nintendo azul

Haruka alargó el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar una nueva galleta, y la devoró con avidez. Había perdido la cuenta por la número once, pero juraría que llevaba, como mínimo, quince _snacks _engullidos en menos de treinta minutos.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, aporreaba torpemente los botones de una minúscula nintendo DS lite, tratando de hacer que Luigi saltase sobre la cabeza de algún que otro Goomba que andaba por ahí suelto, correteando por la pantalla, mirándole con una expresión ridículamente desafiante. Las piernas cruzadas al más puro estilo indio, el ceño fruncido en una mueca concentrada y la lengua fuera, pegada al labio superior; todo ello denotaba la enorme concentración que estaba empleando el Kokonose.

Shintaro, por su parte, pulsaba los botones con rapidez y precisión, como si supiera exactamente que era lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque se le daban mejor los juegos de disparos o estrategia, había que admitir que Kisaragi era un auténtico _crack _en todo lo que implicase un par de _joysticks_ y una pantalla. Se le daba bien memorizar los mapas, y los movimientos de los rivales, al cabo de un tiempo, se le hacían hastiadamente monótonos y repetitivos._  
_

Más allá de las paredes de la habitación del talentoso joven, el sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo tan azul que parecía una broma de mal gusto, los pájaros cantaban como si no hubiera un mañana y las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano por la ciudad. Un panorama digno de la mejor película de Walt Disney. Viendo aquello, podría decirse que no era el mejor día para encerrarse en casa a jugar a los videojuegos con las persianas bajadas, pero Shintaro había insistido en que así fuera. Llevaba ya casi 5 noches fuera de casa en aquel estúpido campamento, y lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era salir a revolcarse otra vez entre el barro y la hierba. Sí, definitivamente se podría decir que aquel chico de cabello oscuro tenía algo de sedentario.

-Diablos~ - Luigi tomó por fin la ansiada banderita blanca entre sus manos mientras Haruka se desploma hacia atrás en la cama y tomaba un pequeño ventilador con la mano izquierda, acercándoselo al rostro, buscando algo con lo que refrescarse en medio de todo aquel abrumante bochorno- _Shinshin_, eres tan bueno en los videojuegos que voy a creer que haces trampa–su voz se oyó distorsionada debido a la proximidad de las aspas de aquel aparato.

-Tampoco ayuda que tú seas tan malo –suspiro su compañero, negando con la cabeza. A pesar de lo secas que podían llegar a parecer sus palabras, no iban dirigidas en un tono grosero.

-Eso no es verdad –Haruka hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño, y como si fuera un gran logro, soltó -Solo tuve que intentar tres veces el primer nivel.

-No tienes remedio – Shintaro negó con la cabeza por segunda vez en aquella calurosa tarde y después de aquello, nadie dijo nada.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en el más absoluto silencio. Haruka se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama, rompiendo a veces el insoportable silencio, haciendo algún que otro sonido con el fin de que fuera distorsionado por el ventilador, y Shintaro por su parte, se sentó en el borde del lecho, balanceando los pies hacia adelante y atrás, observando a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo. No supo muy bien explicar por qué, pero de nuevo pensó que se veía sencillamente adorable. En un momento dado, Haruka se percató de esto y le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Un suave rubor ascendió por las mejillas del Kisaragi.

-En fin, creo que iré a por algo de comer- buscando una excusa, observó el plato de las galletas vacío, y en apenas un susurro, Shintaro anunció su inminente retirada hacia la cocina. Iba a posar los pies en el suelo, y resultaba bastante evidente que si lo hacía tropezaría con el cargador de la Nintendo DS que se encontraba justo debajo suyo.

-¡Espera!– Haruka, que lo había visto venir, se levantó con rapidez y se dispuso a agarrarle de la parte de atrás de la camiseta. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Shintaro se dio la vuelta, movido por la petición del Kokonose, el cual por su parte, agarró el brazo de su amigo por error. Y entonces, se tambaleó hacia delante.

Apenas unos instantes después, Shintaro notó como aterrizaba de espaldas al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, y cuándo abrió los ojos, la posición era cuánto menos incómoda. Haruka, que había tenido algo más de suerte, se había dado de bruces contra su pecho, aterrizando así sobre una superficie bastante más mullida. Cuando este abrió los ojos para mirarle, Kisaragi quiso que la tierra le tragase. _"Así que se puede ser aún más lindo_", esas fueron las palabras que cruzaron su mente. Si dijera que las mejillas de Haruka estaban rojas, me quedaría sin palabras para describir el color del que se tiñó el rostro entero de el joven encima suyo. La sensación térmica en aquella habitación subió un par de grados. No, algo más de un par. Unos cinco. Quizá pasara ya los cuarenta grados. El cerebro de Shintaro actuó rápido, poniéndose a la defensiva- ¡¿Y ahora qué rayos quieres?!- exclamó, irritado.

-¡N-nada!- la respuesta de Haruka resultó algo insegura. Parecía cohibido- Es solo que pensé que debía avisarte... Te ibas a tropezar con el cable y...- no fue siquiera capaz de terminar la frase una vez que Shintaro cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda. Había oído unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, unos pasos aproximándose hacia ellos, y aquello no le dio muy buena espina. Si alguien les encontraba en aquella posición tan "comprometida", era bastante probable que el lado limpio de su cerebro no fuese la primera parte en activarse. Iba a moverse, pero se encontraba de algún modo apresado entre el cuerpo de Haruka y el suelo. Pensó rápido. Tomó a Haruka por los hombros y se dispuso a echarle a un lado. Este, por su parte, no había captado demasiado bien el mensaje, y ajeno a las intenciones de su compañero, le agarró de nuevo del lugar que más a mano tenía, en este caso, la cintura.

La cosa no mejoró, simplemente rodaron a un lado. La única diferencia fue que se invirtieron los papeles. Shintaro, esta vez encima se incorporó, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo, y al ver el rostro, entre desconcertado y avergonzado de Haruka, el rojo le atacó de nuevo.

-Pensé que querríais paste…-alguien abrió un poco la puerta, asomándose por el marco de esta, parecía llevar una gran tarta entre las manos. La señora Kisaragi se les quedó mirando por un par de incómodos segundos en los cuales pestañeó unas seis de veces. La verdad es que no tardó demasiado en atar cabos.- Eh…uhm. Entiendo.- al ver el panorama y comprender que sobraba completamente en aquella escena, se alejó de nuevo por el pasillo, riendo un poquito- Cuidado con lo que hacéis~.

Shintaro, al ver esto, dio tal respingo que saltó, literalmente, de encima de Haruka, y salió corriendo en pos de su madre- Espera, ¡esperaesperaespera! N-no es lo que crees, Haruka y yo n…- sus voces se perdieron en el pasillo.

Haruka, que se había quedado solo en la habitación, sin entender todavía muy bien qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir, se incorporó, apoyando la espalda sobre la parte baja de la cama, y sonrió para si mismo solo por lo divertido de la situación. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero la proximidad de Shintaro le hacía sentirse a gusto.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y Haruka comenzó a encontrarse mal. Al principio, no fue nada alarmante, solo un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Pero poco a poco, ese dolor fue aumentando en intensidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma irregular, y se le hizo difícil respirar con normalidad. Progresivamente, comenzó a marearse, hasta el punto que sintió que tenía que cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo el mundo entero daba vueltas y vueltas de manera vertiginosa. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Dolía, dolía _demasiado._

Al cabo de unos minutos, pudo percibir a duras penas cómo alguien irrumpía en la sala y cerraba la puerta tras de si con brusquedad -No fue nada, mi madre malentend…Qué mier- Kisaragi se abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante aquella imagen. Haruka alzó una mano, temblorosa y se agarró el pecho.

-N-no es nad...a- logró pronunciar este a duras penas, en un hilillo de voz casi tan tembloroso e inseguro cómo él mismo. Mentía.

-Espera un momento – el tono decidido de Shintaro dio a entender que no necesitaba más indicaciones. Nunca había presenciado en primera persona uno de los numerosos ataques que su amigo sufría al corazón, pero estaba al tanto de ellos y esto le fue suficiente. Y, de pronto, sintió como si lo único que tuviese real importancia en su vida fuera el hacer algo para ayudarle.

Tan solo esperaba que para cuando la ayuda hiciese acto de presencia, no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

_I'm baaack, guys~ _ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

Eeen fin, después de esta pequeña gran ausencia, por fin he vuelto a las andadas en fanfiction, kukuku.

Aquí tenéis el tan bien esperado Capítulo 7, con más drama chan chaan(?

Siento que fue demasiado rápido, pero si me explayaba más en descripciones esto iba a quedar interminable.

Alguien olvidó tomar sus pastillas~ soy cruel

Chu, chu, ya sabéis que no os abandono, solo os dejo temporalmente.

Seguiré actualizando. Os quieroadnjsad -inserta corazón aquí-.


	8. Una marioneta con forma de conejo

A pesar de que la temperatura de la sala rondaría los venticuatro grados centígrados, allí dentro se respiraba un aire frío.

Alguien dormía en el centro de aquel lugar, en una cama tres veces más grande que su mismo cuerpo, rodeado de blanco y silencio. Un pitido claro y uniforme se dejaba oír de forma constante, como si fuera el reiterativo sonido de un reloj analógico. Un par de cables salían de la carne de aquella persona, como si quisieran fusionarla con varias bolsas y máquinas que se aseguraban de mantenerla con vida. Y por momentos, así era. Persona y máquina, invención e inventor, se hacían uno solo en una habitación luminosa y extraña.

A pesar del ambiente frío, el ruido de los aparatos, y la potente luz proveniente tanto de las ventanas cerradas como de las las lámparas del techo, aquel chico parecía estar ya inmerso, como mínimo, en el quinto sueño. Tan plácidamente dormía que podría jurarse que estaba muerto de no ser por el martilleante pitido. Ah, de nuevo la adorada máquina.

Haruka sonrió, ¿o estaba ya esbozando una sonrisa?

Tiempo después, un extraño ruido hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta. Una vez despierto, Kokonose se incorporó y pestañeó un par de veces. Un bostezo perezoso se escapó de entre sus labios. Le pareció oír unas pisadas muy fuertes, frenéticas, y un par de gritos.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Con ello, una ráfaga de viento se coló de improviso en la habitación, haciendo girar las aspas de un pequeño molinillo de plástico que estaba posado sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Los pitidos aumentaron de frecuencia.

Una silueta se dibujó al otro lado de la puerta. El cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada, la mirada gacha y la frente perlada de sudor. Todo parecía querer indicar que la estancia en el hospital de Kisaragi Shintaro no había sido un camino de rosas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- exclamó al cabo de un par de segundos, aún sin haber logrado regular la respiración. No había lugar de su cuerpo sobre el que no sintiese el frenético palpitar de los latidos de su corazón. Lo sentía en el pecho, lo sentía en el cuello, en la frente, en las palmas de las manos, apretadas como puños, lo sentía incluso en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

-¿E-eh? Sí, estoy bien- Haruka, que por su parte aún estaba algo somnoliento, alargó el brazo que no estaba apresado por los cables, y se frotó los ojos, buscando despejarse.

-Menos mal- musitó el recién llegado, tan bajito, que tan solo él fue capaz de oírlo. Soltó un lánguido suspiro de alivio. Llevaba toda la noche preocupado por el estado de salud de su amigo, hasta el punto que si había logrado conciliar el sueño, apenas se había dado cuenta. Cuando alzó la mirada, Haruka pudo ver como unas ojeras enormes surcaban la parte baja de sus ojos castaños.

-¿Uhum?¿Dormiste mal? Pareces cansado- Haruka, ya algo más despejado, empezaba a darse cuenta de detalles tan simples como aquellos surcos negros que oscurecían la mirada de su amigo.

-No fue nada- Shintaro le quitó hierro al asunto, entrando en la habitación del todo y cerrando la puerta tras de si - Venía a ver qué tal estabas, eso era todo- la respuesta fue breve y seca, pero concisa.

-Owwh. No hacía falta, _Shinshin_- aquella sonrisa iluminó de nuevo el rostro de Haruka- Pero aún así, me alegra que hayas venido, normalmente solo me visitan mis familiares.

Shintaro buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, dando con una pequeña banqueta a la diestra de su compañero. Antes de sentarse, la acercó un poco más a la camilla. Apoyó el codo sobre el muslo, y el mentón sobre la palma de la mano, inclinándose hacia delante. Escudriñó el rostro de Haruka en busca de algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, algo que delatase que su estado de salud era realmente más precario de lo habitual. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Sus mejillas parecían tan rosadas y carnosas como de costumbre, y aquel brillo de felicidad rehusaba a marcharse de sus enormes ojos. Aquello le dejó respirar tranquilo, y cualquier atisbo de culpabilidad desapareció de su conciencia.

Entonces, Shintaro se dio cuenta de algo y se sintió patético. Llevaba toda la noche esperando poder verle y ni siquiera había pensado en qué debía decirle una vez llegado el momento. Decidió improvisar - ¿Y no te aburres todo el día aquí sin hacer nada? - no era lo más original del mundo, pero era lo máximo que se le podía pedir a un chico no demasiado bueno en improvisación y que no contaba con una notoria habilidad social.

-Uhum... Bueno, de hecho si hago algo- "dormir", estuvo a punto de soltar el joven del lunar bajo el ojo derecho, pero junto antes de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que eso no contaba como 'hacer algo' -A veces dibujo, o leo, aunque eso menos. También como dulces, suelen traerme muuuchos~- enumero todas las cosas que acostumbraba a hacer, contándolas con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre. Después se hizo un silencio que duró un par de segundos - Uh, dame un momento- aunque Haruka, con esto último, parecía querer esconder el entusiasmo en la voz, el pitido le delató de nuevo. Con la misma mano con la que había enumerado hacía un momento su rutina, extrajo una especie de bolsita de debajo de la almohada, buscando no mover demasiado los cables conectados a su brazo izquierdo.

Con aquella mano y ayudándose con los dientes, abrió la bolsa de tela azul celeste, y rebuscó entre su contenido -¡Taráaan!¡Sorpresa!- extrajo de ella dos marionetas de trapo con forma de animales y se las mostró, orgulloso a Shintaro. Este, gracias a su prodigiosa memoria, las recordaba a la perfección. Eran los muñecos de trapo con los que su profesora solía entretenerles en el jardín de infancia. Uno de ellos, ese con forma de conejito y un peto de estampado vaquero, parecía mirarte con una expresión seria, en la parte superior de su oreja podía leerse 'Shintaro' con letras desiguales y torpes. El otro, un osito con una camiseta estampada de triceratops, sonreía ampliamente, luciendo orgulloso el nombre de Haruka sobre uno de sus pequeños bracitos. Haruka, ayudándose de nuevo con la boca, se colocó el conejito en la mano derecha.

-Soy Kisaragi Shintaro, ¡mírame! Nunca sonrío, aunque me vea más lindo- el joven Kokonose hizo una imitación bastante mala de la voz de su amigo y agitó la marioneta de acá para allá, moviendo sus bracitos. Finalmente, el conejito se inclinó hacia delante y agarró la nariz de Shintaro con ambos brazos.

Este, que estaba bastante embobado _de nuevo, _pensando acerca de lo tierno que se veía el pequeño Kokonose, devolvió su atención al mundo real a raíz de aquel gesto. _"Moriré de ternura". _Pensó, y una duda fugaz cruzó su mente. ¿Sería aquella sensación lo la mayoría conocía como amor? Una idea tan fugaz como arriesgada cruzó su mente.

No mentiré diciendo que no dudó un par de instantes, o que no le temblaban las manos, tampoco diré que estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía.

Kisaragi Shintaro, simplemente se inclinó hacia delante. Y aunque, efectivamente, lo que buscaba eran los labios de Haruka, dio con algo más bien distinto. La suave y mullida tela del muñeco le golpeó directo en el rostro.

Los pitidos de la máquina se sucedían a un ritmo loco, inhumano. La respiración de Haruka se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

Y quien fuera que estuviese mirando a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta entornda, debió darse por satisfecho, porque desapareció de la vista de aquellos dos chicos, dejando tan solo el sonoro rastro de las pisadas alejándose por el corredor.

* * *

Uhh, parece que alguien se la va a cargar, wink, wink.

Por cierto, espero no sonar repetitiva poniendo a corta-rollos de por medio, pero lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la trama.

Unnghh. Cualquier error me lo decis, que es tarde y huyo rápido a mumir.

Por cierto, ¿preparados para otro salto en el tiempo?

¿Sí? ¿No?

Me da iwá, porque lo haré(?

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, varios años más tarde (｀・ω・´)"


End file.
